1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring device for powdered or granular medicinal products.
As is known, medicinal products regularly comprise at least one active substance generally accompanied by one or more excipients and possibly other substances such as sweeteners, binders and the like. Such medicinal products are frequently supplied to the user in powder or granular form; the granules are at times so small that they may be termed microgranules.
Such medicinal products are also frequently supplied to the user in amounts larger than the necessary dose prescribed by the physician for each case. The problem then arises of measuring the necessary dose and such measurement must be made in terms of the active substance of the drug.
2. Summary of the Invention
For this purpose, there has been devised a measuring device fundamentally characterised in that it comprises a clear transparent tubular body portion closed at one end and extended at the other end thereof with an integral outwardly tapering hopper-like portion, said tubular body portion being provided with graduation marks indicating the weight of active substance contained in the medicinal product, the volume of which is equal to the volume of the tubular body portion comprised between the corresponding mark and the inner surface of the closed end.